ShadowClan RP
This Clan is currently owned by Ivyclaw. Request in the comments to join. ShadowClan :ShadowClan is , well, ShadowClan. We use well known cats and list them in the allegiances and people can leave request for cats unclaimed. Cats may only die with my permission. If you become a cat, you must be mates with the one our charecter is in the books, you may, with my permission, kill a cat and take their mate as yours if they agree. Rules The rules are made by the owner, but you still must follow the policy's. *Do not kill a cat without the owners permission. Current Events * Recovering from the Dark Forest attack Others we RP with WindClan RP RiverClan RP ThunderClan RP Allegiances Leader: Blackstar- white tom with black paws and amber eyes (Berryflower) Deputy: Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom (Mate Tawnypelt) Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Warriors: Snowbird- pure-white she-cat with green eyes Starlingwing- ginger tom Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mate Rowanclaw) Tigerheart- dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with amber eyes Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes (Moonbird) (Mate Toadfoot) Flametail- ginger tabby tom with green eyes Applefur- mottled brown she-cat (Mate Ferretclaw) Toadfoot- dark brown tom (Mate Dawnpelt) Crowfrost-black-and-white tom (Ivytail) Scorchfur-dark gray tom Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom (Mate Applefur) Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom (Mate Kinkfur) Apprentices Badgerpaw- Black and white tom (Berryflower) Queens Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles (Mate Owlclaw) Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (Mate Crowfrost) Kits: Bravekit- speckled gray tom with blue eyes (Mother Kinkfur) Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat with darker blue-gray flecks and dark blue eyes with darker blue flecks (Mother Kinkfur) Adderkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mother Ivytail) Redkit- Ridish brown she-kit with red eyes (Mother Ivytail) Willowkit- Silver she-kit with black stripes and amber eyes (Mother Ivytail) Elders Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye RPG Rowanclaw was ordering the patrols. "Snowbird, take Scorchfur, Applefur, and Toadfoot hunting." He ordered. ---- Littlecloud yawned and stretched. He walked over to the herbs and inspected the supply. The little brown tom noticed that dock was running low. "Better get some now. Better safe than sorry." Littlecloud said to himself. He padded out of camp and sniffed for dock. As he did, a rustling sound came from the bushes and the medicine cat froze. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Littlecloud ran through the forest. He was trying to find yarrow before the storm broke. He stopped at a patch of it. He grabbed some, and as if on cue, thunder rumbled and rain poured from the sky. Littecloud shivered. Perfect weather to get whitecough, and it was freezing. The medicine cat broke into a run, and after what felt like moons, he stopped running. The storm continued to rage and showed no sign of stopping. Littlecloud sniffed. This wasn't the territory of any Clan! He looked around, tasting the air, but no recognizable scents were in the air and his footprints had been washed away. Even though he was still in a pine forest, it was obvious that he was lost. Littlecloud sighed. Oh, no. he thought. -EmmatheFoxwing Category:RP Clans